Boys Will Be Boys
by Hufflepuffballerina
Summary: While unpacking Harry stuff Seamus finds something special. Could Harry be gay?   Slash Warnings inside!


**Hello Everyone! This is my first Fan Fic ever mainly because I am too obsessed with reading them that I never really thought about writing my own. Until now! I Came up with this because I really wanted more Seamus and Harry stories. It takes place during their 6th year. Hope you like it!**

**Warning: There will be smut! just not yet... and maybe just a little kinkiness, I have not decided yet :)**

Seamus looked out the window in the common room seeing the quidditch pitch and the snow covered forest off into the distance. He was so happy the holidays were coming to an end today because he missed everyone so much.

He had been stuck at Hogwarts again this year because his mother couldn't get time off of work to come to London and pick him up. It was for the better any way because he would have been left alone at home to. At least here he had some company, even if that was only a few first and second years.

Seamus really missed his mother she was his best friend in some ways, always open to listen to him and always accepting. When he told her that he fancied boys instead of girls, all she did was smile and say she already guessed that.

Even though she was a wizard, she worked a muggle job as a bartender near Glascow. He knew she hated it but did it to pay the bills. They were all each other had.

Seamus just then noticed that people were beginning to come into the common room, meaning that his friends should be here any minute. He began to look around the common room hoping to see Dean, Ron, Harry or even Neville.

It was just his luck because just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bursting in with there large trunks right behind them. He marched over too the group putting on his best Seamus smile forgetting about the loneliness he had felt just a few moments ago.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me you had a giant orgy without me." he said before hugging each one of the trio.

Ron and Harry laughed and Hermione gave a disaproving look but her mouth had a slight grin to it.

"Same old Seamus I see" Said Ron. They talked about their holiday at the burrow and all the pranks the twins had played on some unsuspecting garden gnomes. Then Hermione went up to her dorm to unpack and the boys all walked up to their dorm room together.

When they got there Neville was already unpacking but Dean was no where in sight. "I wonder where Dean went." mused Harry. "I mean he was right behind us getting off the train."

"He's probably off making out with Ginny, I don't know how those two survived keeping there hands off each other for two weeks" he mused.

"Hey, She's my sister!" Ron protested.

"Don't fight it Ron, you know it's true said Harry starting to unpack. Ron just shook his head choseing not to think about it.

Harry, Ron, and Neville continued unpacking with Seamus helping with what he could.

Him and his best friend had been growing apart lately which was only to be expected when Dean got a girlfriend but he missed their old times. If only he could find himself a boyfriend...

Just then Hermione, Dean and Ginny all come in the room with exciting smiles on there faces. "Guys, Mcgonagall just announced that Dumbledore has decided to throw a back to school dance tonight in the great hall"

Everyone got excited, they hadn't had a real dance since the Yule Ball their forth year and that had been amazing. So everyone got busy getting ready.

Seamus just quickly threw on something new while others seemed to feel like what to wear was a major decision. He found it funny that he was the gay one.

He looked around to see Neville trying to get a shirt on over his head that must of been from first year. Also Ron seemed to be digging in his closet for his shoes. Dean had already left with Ginny on his arm. But where was Harry?

His trunk lay only half unpacked and he could hear the shower so he assumed he was in there.

Unlike most of his mates, he was OCD about keeping every thing organized and just looking at the pile of stuff on Harry's bed made his head hurt.

Seamus walked over to the bathroom and peeked his head in. "Hey Harry, Can I finish unpacking for you?"

He heard a "whatever" from one of the stalls and folded all of his shirts and put them in a pile and then started on the pant. He went to pick up one pair of jeans and a magazine fell from within one of his pants legs.

Putting down the pants Seamus went to pick it up when his eyes almost bugged out!

It was a porn magazine and not only that it was a gay porn magazine, a very kinky one by the looks of it. It had fallen open to a page where a blond guy was being spanked by a large brunette with a big cock.

Seamus grew hard instantly looking at it but besides the lust he now felt, he also had confusion. Why did Harry have this magazine?

Just then Harry came out the shower with a towel around his waist. When he saw what Seamus was looking at, his eyes nearly bugged out.


End file.
